Interview with Gakuto and Jeizu
by PerkySunako
Summary: Copied the concept from "Interview with Usagi and Misaki." Hehehe :3


Interview with Gakuto and Jeizu

By Jeizu-chan

'What a peaceful night..' Gakuto thought as he lay on the couch. Enjoying the peacefulness.

Jeizu leaned on the doorway from the kitchen. Smiling as she watched him. She returned to the kitchen as the 'DING' of the oven was heard.

'DING DONG'

The doorbell rang. With his thoughts interrupted, Gakuto stood up from the couch and opened the door.

"Konbanwa Mukahi-san!" A bright and cheerful Eiji greeted him.

Gakuto blinked. 'Something tells me this night won't be peaceful anymore.' He thought as he saw Eiji, Momoshiro, Inui and Fuji at the door.

"K-konbanwa." He greeted back.

"Ne, I want to try a questionnaire for you and Jeizu-chan." Eiji said.

"W-what?" Gakuto looked to Inui and Fuji for the answer.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Eiji saw some talk show on TV, interviewing couples."

"I thought it was boring but I thought it would be more fun if the people being interviewed were someone we knew! And since you two are the only couple I know, besides ochibi and Sakuno-chan, I decided to question you two."

"I-I see. I'll have to talk to Jeizu about this. Wait here for a minute," Gakuto went to the kitchen.

"Kawaii na! They don't decide on something on their own, they discuss it as a couple!" Eiji stated. Inui wrote something on his notebook.

They let themselves in and Momoshiro set up the video camera facing the couch. Inui and Fuji moved the coffee table.

"Hi guys!" Jeizu greeted them. "So yeah, I've talked Gakuto into doing the questionnaire. Um... what's the camera for?"

"So your children or grandchildren can watch it in the future!" Eiji grinned happily.

"Oh.. Fuji? What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be fun to watch," Fuji had his usual smile on.

"I don't even have to ask why Inui is here." Jeizu chuckled lightly and sat on the couch. Gakuto sat beside her.

"Okay, first question! How did you get to know each other?" Eiji spoke.

"Well.. I just left An and Kamio for their date and I headed to the park. I was just walking then I saw him sitting on a bench and I decided to approach him. I noticed he was from Hyotei 'cause he was wearing his jersey." Jeizu replied.

"I have nothing to add to that." Gakuto said.

"Ah, I see. We can skip this question; Where was the first time you met. So here's the second question, what do you like about each other?"

Jeizu smiled innocently. "I like it when he blushes, when he's tired, breathless and the way his hair bounces when he jumps in the air."

Gakuto blushed. "S-same here. And I like it when she laughs, and flips her hair when it's hot or just for the fun of it."

"Kawaii na!" Eiji giggled. "Do you two get along well together?"

"I would say so." Jeizu said.

"We get along nicely." Gakuto agreed.

"What kind of animal would you compare each other to?"

Jeizu cringed a bit. "I can't think of anything else but a red-tailed squirrel!" she blushed.

Gakuto twitched. "A red-tailed squirrel? I'd compare Jeizu to a black swan."

Jeizu blushed lightly. "Sugoii na, Gak-kun."

"Wow, that's elegant. What kind of gift would you give each other?"

"Something to improve his tennis skills, a little trinket or something sweet." Jeizu replied.

"Um... it's a little hard to think of a gift for her. I would just spend the entire day with her in my arms or outside in the amusement park." Gakuto said, embarrassed that he can't think of a gift for his girlfriend.

"I don't ask him for a gift. Because I don't even know what I want. So a day in his arms is perfect," Jeizu smiled.

"Aww, you two are so kawaii!" Eiji smiled. "Is there anything you would like each other to improve on?"

"I wish he'd show his love more. Because sometimes "I love you" can become meaningless words if you don't show it,"

"I wish she would stop inviting Eiji over to make me jealous." Gakuto frowned and folded his arms.

Eiji felt awkward. "S-sou ka..etto.. here's a safer question; What are your hobbies?"

"Writing fanfics, playing with our kittens, taking pictures, playing badminton, swimming, biking and practicing tennis." Jeizu said and leaned back on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Tennis, hip hop dancing, collecting feathers, making trinkets/jewellery out of feathers and skateboarding." Gakuto replied.

"Is there anything your partner does that pisses you off?"

Jeizu twitched. "I can't quite explain it. Lets just say he ended up sleeping in the cabinet," she folded her arms. "And I'm still pissed off about that."

Gakuto shook his head. "Nothing she does pisses me off."

"Sleeping in the cabinet?" Eiji echoed. They were all surprised. Eiji chuckled nervously. "Um.. Who gets jealous the most?"

Jeizu grinned and automatically pointed to Gakuto. Gakuto frowned.

"Would you say that you love each other?"

"Absolutely. I love my Gak-kun,"

"I would. I wouldn't know what to do without her. I love her very much,"

The room suddenly felt all nice and warm. "Aww..." Eiji spoke.

"What's the scariest thing that your partner has said?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything that scared me." Jeizu shrugged.

Same here." Gakuto nodded.

"Which part of your partner's body do you like the most?" Eiji grinned, so did Inui.

"His..." Jeizu pondered for a while. Gakuto blushed lightly. Wondering what she might say. "Lips, tongue, eyes, chest, and.. something else." She smiled innocently. Gakuto sighed but he was still tense.

"Um.. everything." Gakuto blushed.

Jeizu grinned.

"What do you find most seductive about your partner?"

"When he's blushing, exhausted and breathless," Jeizu smirked.

"When she has a seductive look in her eyes." Gakuto smirked too.

"Ooh," Eiji chuckled. "Now, on to the more innocent questions, what does your partner do to make your heart flutter?"

"When he suddenly hugs me or holds my hand." Jeizu blushed, having butterflies in her stomach as she remembers some moments.

"When she smiles at me or suddenly kisses me."

"You guys lead a life full of love," Eiji said. "Have you two ever quarreled?"

They both shook their head. "How would you show your love?"

"By a lot of things." Jeizu said. "Sometimes I would kiss him suddenly, or hug him. And maybe even bake a cake for him."

"By making love. Or maybe just a kiss or a hug." Gakuto said.

"I do the first move anyway," Jeizu folded her arms.

Eiji sweatdropped. "Etto.. ah, this is a nice question. What does 'love' mean to you?"

Jeizu glanced outside the window for a moment then spoke, "I think love is like the wind. Sometimes it can be warm and embracing and sometimes it can hurt you terribly. And just like love, you can't see it but you can feel it. People feel it everyday but they sometimes ignore it. And it doesn't choose who it hits, girl, boy, elderly or a little child. But they all know one thing, they like loving or feeling love."

Gakuto smiled at her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jeizu smiled back.

"Sugoii! Jeizu-chan spoke with so much meaning, nya~! That's it for the questions. Sankyu guys, for letting me interview you," Eiji bowed as a thanks.

"No problem Eiji," Jeizu smiled at him.

She led them out the door and bid them goodnight.

"Well, that's over with. And Gakuto?" she said.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. You said you wish that I'd stop inviting Eiji to make you jealous, and I'm sorry." she looked down. He stood up from the couch and walked over to her.

"It's okay, Jeizu. I understand why you would. I didn't know that I wasn't showing my love to you. That me being around was okay. I may not show it a lot but, the truth is I really really love you, Jeizu. And I wouldn't know what to do without you." he hugged her lightly.

"I know you love me. And I feel the same. But show it," she smiled a bit. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.


End file.
